


Doctor, Doctor

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: Being the team's doctor, you're seeing your friends injured way too often, but what if it's the guy you secretly had a crush on since your first day?





	Doctor, Doctor

Working as a doctor hadn’t necessarily been your dream job but knowing you were able to save lives with what you were doing was what made you choose to get trained as one anyways. You really loved your job and could imagine doing it your entire life until retirement, however, one day your boss had approached you together with a woman called Matilda Webber, Director of a government think tank, asking you to come with them into your boss’ office. There they offered you to work for Ms Webber, who you were allowed to call Matty now. You weren’t given any details what you were going to do, all you knew was that they needed your abilities there and since you trusted your boss a lot and she was nice enough to recommend you for the position, which was also incredibly well-paying, you agreed, signing the contract after carefully reading through it. 

After that both your boss and Matty let you in on the fact that the think tank was just a cover for an ultra-secret government espionage agency, working inside the United States and abroad. To say you were surprised would’ve been an understatement, alone the fact that your boss trusted you enough to let you work for the Phoenix Foundation as a doctor literally blew your mind. But as overwhelmed as you were, you immediately had to take an oath to never tell anyone outside of Phoenix about the foundation or its missions and just the next day you were working with the secret agency, stitching up agents after missions that had taken a bad turn and doing the general medical check-ups.

And as stressed out and anxious as you were the first few weeks, you had come to love your job above anything else, being able to help the people responsible for the national security felt like you had a small part in the big picture as well and forming friendships with co-workers like Riley Davis and Wilt Bozer, your small personal infirmary being located right next to their workspace, and agents like Jack Dalton and Angus MacGyver since you had to take care of them after they got hurt during missions. 

Speaking of Mac, like everyone was used to call him, as much as you tried to deny it you had started to develop a crush on the blonde man, the way he talked to you, always telling you how much he appreciated and respected your work for Phoenix telling you way more often than the other agents you had encountered before. 

He truly cared about you, telling you to go home when he saw how clearly overworked and exhausted you were, while you were exactly the same towards him, scolding him whenever he acted recklessly and managed to get hurt during a mission but since it was usually just small injuries you let him off the hook. However, not this time. Matty had only told you to prepare your workspace since that Mac had gotten hurt during his most recent mission, not giving you any information about how badly his injuries were.

“Out of the way, injured agent coming through,” you heard Jack’s voice coming down the hallway and upon stepping out of your med bay you saw his arm wrapped around Mac’s shoulder, the later limping slightly as he walked towards Matty’s office, ready to debrief.

“MacGyver! Get in here, now,” you locked your arms over your chest while waiting for the injured man to limp into the small room you called your workplace, Mac visibly flinching at the tone of your voice, knowing you only used his full last name when you were seriously pissed off.

“Now!” Jabbing your thumb over your should you impatiently turned your back towards him, closing the door behind him the second he walked through it.

“(Y/N), I-“

“Just shut up and sit down on the stretcher,” you told him, getting your utensils to check his injuries.

“Take off your shirt,” you ordered him to do, Mac stifling a groan as he lifted up his arms to pull his shirt over his head. 

Your hands glided alongside his torso, softly pressing against each rib individually until you saw him bite his lips out of the corner of your eyes in an attempt to quiet the gasp of pain. After inspecting him from head to toe you sat down behind your desk, opening his file on your computer and silently typing down your diagnosis before you turned back towards him.

“You got several broken ribs, dislocated your right shoulder and sprained your ankle. No active work for at least a week, I’m gonna put a splint around your ankle to keep you from using it too much and we’re gonna need to relocate your shoulder,” you explained quickly before standing back up again and approaching the agent.

“Lay down,” you instructed him, grabbing his right arm and after he did as you told him to you slowly and steadily pulled on his arm, hearing a faint ‘clunk’ causing Mac to let out a relieved sigh, his arm finally back in position. 

You wrapped a sling around his shoulder after you helped him put his shirt back on just to dismiss him, allowing him to finally debrief with Matty.

“(Y/N), please just..tell me what’s wrong, yell at me if you have to, punch me, slap me for all I care but just do something,” he begged you, your back turned towards him as you felt tears prickling in your eyes.

“I-,” you swallowed hard, trying not to give away how close you actually were to crying before turning around to face Mac, “I was worried, alright? Matty didn’t tell me what happened and I just-I thought it was something serious like I used to get in the ER all the time. I can’t handle the thought of losing you, Mac, you mean so much to me and I just-“ your rambling was interrupted by Mac taking several steps towards you, his non-injured hand pressing to your cheek and covering your mouth with his in a passionate kiss. 

After the initial shock wore off your hand flew upwards to his wrist, wrapping your fingers around it, the other tangling itself in his blonde locks before taking a small step forward in a desperate attempt to get closer to him. Mac’s lips were softer than you could’ve ever imagined, his lips carefully moving on top of yours, his hand softly cradling your face while the other was stuck in the sling you had put on him. In that moment you could have sworn everything around you faded away, forgotten were your worries, forgotten were the endless thoughts of Mac’s injuries and forgotten was the fact that your friends and co-workers could all see what was happening between Mac and you through the window that allowed them to look into your ‘office’. Breathlessly you slightly parted from the blonde man, your foreheads touching as you tried to catch your breath.

“Don’t ever do this to me again or I’ll cut your dick off, stuff it in your mouth and let you bleed out on the streets of Los Angeles,” you threatened, causing Mac to chuckle at your words.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna risk losing you. I love you too much for that.“


End file.
